


I Brought You A Ticket.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [69]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Car Show, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Gay, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "I bought you a ticket.”





	I Brought You A Ticket.

**69\. “I bought you a ticket.”**

* * *

“I bought you a ticket,” Hyde said from the bathroom doorway, causing Eric to turn. Hyde was standing in the doorway only wearing the boxers that he recovered from last night activities.

"A ticket for what?"

"That stupid car shows, that's coming to town next week." Hyde stated like it was nothing. Eric's eyes went wide as he launched himself at his boyfriend, "Oh man, that's bitchin! Thanks Hyde."

"Don't mention it, like ever."


End file.
